


A New Year With You

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New Year's Eve, Paris (City), Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian finish their first Holiday Season together with fireworks and unexpected news about the future.





	

The tickets to _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (and _LONDON!)_ were not the only Christmas surprises Sebastian had for Blaine. However, Blaine still found it unbelievable that he was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower waiting for the fireworks that would ring in the new year.

“I still can’t believe we’re here Seb”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close, claiming it was for body heat “I can’t believe it is this fucking cold!”

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with a smile “I seem to remember that we started this Holiday Season off with the both of us standing outside and you bitching about it.”

“Killer, you are seriously not comparing standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France to standing in front of a Walmart in Lima, Ohio?” Then Sebastian began to laugh “This has been one hell of a way to end the year.”

“Too late Smythe. You can’t go back to pretending to be a Grinch. I know better. I can’t wait to see how you are next year. You’ll have to come see me in New York.”

Sebastian let go of Blaine and stepped back. Just like the night in the Walmart parking lot, when Sebastian had inadvertently let slip that he was in love with Blaine, Blaine had stated some information that he hadn’t meant to share.

Blaine and Sebastian officially became a couple during the time they were submitting college applications. From that moment forward, they never discussed anything that had to do with college. Neither one wanted to influence the other’s decision. So, the last they knew, Sebastian was leaning toward Stanford and Blaine favored Michigan but was really thinking “anywhere but NYADA”.

“You’re going to be in New York next year Blaine? How do you know?”

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground “Can we not talk about this? There is only ten minutes left in the year and I don’t want to spend it fighting with you.”

“Damn it, B! Tell me you didn’t apply to NYADA!” Despite everything they had been through, Sebastian had an irrational fear that one day Blaine would leave him and go back to Kurt.

Blaine knew this and walked over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist “No. No. No. Of course not! But I did get early admittance to my first choice and it is in New York. I’m sorry Seb. I know we weren’t going to discuss college until all decisions were finalized. I promise I didn’t let New York slip to influence you in any way. I want you to go to California if that is your dream.”

“No, I’m just surprised. I thought for sure you were going to choose Michigan.”

“So was I until I found this program. Then it was still a long-shot as they only take 15 applicants each year.”

Sebastian got a big smile on his face “Since we are sharing, I got an early admittance letter to my first choice too.” Blaine tried to put on a brave face but it was completely unnecessary when Sebastian added “Columbia”

Blaine jumped up into Sebastian’s arms “I’m going to Columbia too!”

Sebastian promptly dropped Blaine on his ass with that bit of news. Reaching down to help him up, Sebastian asked “Blaine, why in the hell are you going to Columbia? I mean, I know you are more than smart…”

“Seb, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself. I am going to Columbia _AND_ Julliard. It is a joint program. My BA will be from Columbia and my Masters will come from Julliard.” Sebastian’s eyes were huge. This sounded so perfect for Blaine!

“Your parents must be beyond excited! And proud!”

“Are you kidding me? My dad gets to tell all of his country club buddies that I got into the Ivy League. Then my mother gets to tell the women she does charity work with that I got into Julliard, especially Mrs. Thompson, the homophobe who sees herself as single-handedly saving the Arts in Ohio. That one will be priceless!”

“What about Cooper?”

“Let’s just say, Cooper said that he could win his fifth Oscar and my parents would say “That’s wonderful son but remember when Blaine got accepted to both Columbia _AND_ Julliard”.” Both boys laughed as that was such a Cooper thing to say. It just so happened to probably be true.

Blaine had a question of his own “How did your dad talk you into his alma mater? He said he wasn’t going to pressure you.”

“He didn’t. Well, he _may_ have arranged a private campus tour when we went to New York so my mom could authenticate that vase for the museum. I knew it was a set-up, and I had been there dozens of times, but I fell in love with the place anyway.”

Blaine settled back into Sebastian’s arms as the countdown began. “So, next year Time Square?” Blaine asked.

“Time Square” Sebastian agreed as everyone around them began to yell **_Bonne année!!_**

Blaine and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile through their first kiss of the new year. They had given each other the freedom to chase their dreams and their dreams were taking them to New York. Together.

It was the best gift they could have ever given each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The joint Columbia/Julliard program is an actual program and it does only accept 15 applicants per year.
> 
> Health and Happiness in 2017


End file.
